


Citrine and Emerald - The Beginning

by SassyBlueberryMcClain (orphan_account)



Series: Gems of Altea [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Altean/Galra/Human Keith, Art, Bodyguard AU, F/M, Fanart, Gem Spirit AU, M/M, human shiro, klance is cannon king, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SassyBlueberryMcClain
Summary: Lance is the son of Queen Allura of Altea. Little does he know he is cursed. Anyone that gets too close to him gets their spirit trapped in a gemstone. He doesn't really realise this till two of his royal advisors and best friends turn into gemstones. Lance starts to be extremely social, and puts himself in the middle of the crowd so he does not need to have one or two close friends. He starts to avoid his mother in fear of turning the Queen of Altea into a gemstone. Worried for her son, her mother hires a bodyguard. Soon Lance develops feelings for his bodyguard, which leads him to turn another person into a gemstone. Desperate to rescue his friends and the love of his life, Lance ends up turning into a gemstone himself. What happens when his Mother finds out? What happens when Lance's bracelet falls into the wrong hands? This story has FANART! Read to find out more.





	Citrine and Emerald - The Beginning

_**Lance looked into his mirror. He narrowed his eyes and frowned. Even after his morning routine, he still did not feel well and he still looked tired. He was going to meet some new additions to the castle today and he was not really feeling up to it. It did not help that his head was spinning all morning. He quickly slid out of his silken robe and changed into his formal attire.** _

_He made his way downstairs and dipped his head towards his mother and two other Alteans standing next to her._

_"Lance, I would like to introduce you to your new Royal Advisors, Pidge and Hunk._

_"Hello! Welcome to the Castle of Lions! I will enjoy working with you!" Lance said politely. Both Pidge and Hunk dipped ther heads in response. Little did Lance know that this was the start of the biggest adventure and friendships in Lance's life. He worked with them over the next few months, he was going to become King in a few years. Lance talked with Pidge and Hunk almost every day. Everything changed one fateful day. Lance was in the kitchen with Hunk and Pidge. He sipped some nullvile as Pidge was explaining some sort of technological device to him. He observed it. It looked interesting, but he truly had no idea how it worked. He leaned against the marble counters. Good thing Alteans were such good diplomats. They got all their marble supplies from Earth, and honestly, it was worth it. Lance ran his fingers over the smooth, pearly white surface before tapping a rhythm on it. He looked at the time. Only one more Varga till his lessons. He truly cared less about charting stars and learning about Altea's history, or practicing alchemy. He thought of how he could avoid his classes for the day. He scoffed at the thought. Mother would kill him if he did skip his classes. He shook his head from the dizzy feeling that still lingered in the back of his mind._

_"You good Lance?" Pidge asked, her eyebrows raised._

_"Yeah.." He trailed off. He made an excuse to leave and quickly went back to his room. He pulled on a pair of swim shorts and pulled oh his robe. He slung a towel over his shoulder. He walked towards the pool, whose edges were decorated with sweet-smelling juniberries. The water sparkled every color in the sunlight which was directed in through a window. Lance slid out of his robe. He dipped his foot in the pool and slowly went in. He basked in the warmth and let all his thoughts disappear. His eyes flickered close._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Lance woke with a start the next day. He woke up to someone repeatedly banging their fist on his door. He grabbed his robe and hurriedly slipped on his robe before opening the door to reveal a very stressed Pidge._

_"Pidge! What-"_

_"HUNK IS IN A HEALING POD!" She cut him off. Lance's eyes widened in realization._

_"Let's go." He ran into the infirmary, which surprisingly had no one guarding it at the time. There were also no doctors in the med bay either. Lance walked up to one of the healing pods to find nothing there. Pidge's bottom lip was trembling. She held up her hand. Bright green stripes that glowed were creeping up her arm slowly._

_"Pidge, What's going on?" Her body started shaking before a blinding flash of emerald light overtook his vision. Pidge was gone. Only a bright emerald gemstone was in the place she had occupied five seconds ago._

_"NO!" Lance reached out and grabbed the gemstone, which attached itself to a silver bracelet around Lance's wrist. He looked pack to the healing pod to see a small citrine gem on the bottom of the pod. he tapped the surface of the healing pod and it opened up. He bent down and picked it up. It also attached itself to Lance's bracelet._

_"I-I'm so sorry..." He said sobbing as hot tears slid down his face. He ran to Coran, maybe he had an idea of what was going on._

_He told Coran of his situation. He was shocked by the answer._

_"You turned your friends like this because you got to close to them."_

_"What?" Lance promised himself he would never let this happen again._


End file.
